


Christmas Kisses

by ColourShot



Category: Bottom (UK)
Genre: Canon-Typical Humour, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, This one is just nice, Yearning, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourShot/pseuds/ColourShot
Summary: It’s Christmas and Richie isn’t overly sure that’s it’s tradition for two blokes to kiss under the mistletoe.Doesn’t mean he won’t try it...(This is a Secret Santa gift for Postsynthcomrade5!)
Relationships: Edward "Eddie" Elizabeth Hitler/Richard "Richie" Richard
Kudos: 4





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Postsynthcomrade5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postsynthcomrade5/gifts).



> I FINALLY made them kiss!! 
> 
> As stated before, this is a sort of a part two to a Secret Santa gift for Postsynthcomrade5! Any excuse to write cute Reddie stuff is good, I hope you like it! (I couldn't resist a bit of Christmas fluff).

“Eddiee” Richie whined, biting his lip and stepping back from his decorating. Eddie stopped mid light detangling. He looked up at Richie, already fearing the complaint that was sure to come after that. 

“What is it, darling?” That “darling” was so casually slipped into Eddie’s sentence that Richie barely registered it. He had much more important things to worry about than Eddie’s seemingly random usage of pet names anyway.

“It’s just…” Richie sighed. “It’s not looking awfully festive in here, is it?” He motioned to their dingy flat, sparsely decorated with the few ornaments and bits of tinsel they _actually_ had. Eddie straightened up, properly looking around and frowning slightly. Richie was right, the flat was looking less than festive, their attempts at decoration had just managed to make it look somehow more depressing. 

“Well...maybe these lights will fix it!” Eddie held up the lights, proud of how much he’d managed to untangle. Richie didn’t look overly convinced. 

“Perhaps…” He sighed again.

“I’ll try them now, see if they even work...” Eddie scrambled to find the connecting cable and paused for a second before plugging it into a power source. “Ready?” Richie just nodded in response. Eddie plugged them in, letting out a rather triumphant shout as he watched the lights flicker on...before they...well…

_Exploded._

Eddie stumbled back, managing to have caught the full force of the explosion. He coughed, waving away the smoke, finding himself now next to Richie. 

“Not overly successful then?” Richie noted. Eddie was about retort before he looked up, there above them was some mistletoe…

“When did you put that up?” He pointed. Richie shook his head, hands on his hips.

“ _Well_ , I had put that there in the hopes that I’d be able to catch a bird under it but the chances that we’re going to have a bird over _here_ are very small indeed. And the chance they’d want to snog with _me_ are even smaller still.” Richie seemed annoyed, when was he not when he was talking about his love life (or lack of)? Eddie found it hard to disagree with him. 

“So there’s not much point in it being up there, is there?” 

“Suppose not.” Richie made the move to try and take it down before he noticed Eddie staring at him. “What?” He asked, laughing slightly. Eddie didn’t respond, eyes trailing slowly upwards to the mistletoe in question before returning to Richie. Richie swallowed hard. “W-What?” He repeated again.

“It is tradition you know.” Eddie cocked his head slightly. Richie couldn’t tell if the man was joking or if he’d had too much to drink or-

“B-But not for two blokes!” Richie paused before whispering “ _Is it?_ ” Richie wasn’t actually sure of that, his knowledge of this kind of thing was limited. Eddie shrugged, eyes never leaving Richie. 

“Dunno. Does it matter?” Eddie seemed to have gotten closer but Richie wasn’t sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him. 

“N-No...I mean yes! Y-Yes it does!” Richie could hear his heart beating in his ears. “I cannot believe you’re seriously suggesting that _we_...well...y’know!” Richie could believe it actually, as he’d definitely _thought_ of it himself before. Still it didn’t hurt to act surprised. Richie was quite sure his face was flushing terribly by now, Eddie didn’t seem to mind, in fact he seemed rather intrigued. Any sign of interest on Eddie’s part, any interest in the idea of him kissing Richie made Richie’s gut begin to churn - all sorts of hopes and wants he was sure he’d stored away in the “do not think about” box, were now returning in full force. 

“We what?” Richie felt like strangling Eddie for teasing him so but he decided against putting his hands on the man. _Who knows where that might lead._

“Y-You know exactly what, mister!” Richie swatted Eddie slightly, trying to act as normally as he could.

“Look, if you really don’t want to-” Eddie had begun to back away and Richie saw perhaps his only chance slipping away. Panicking, he grabbed Eddie by the arm.

“I do! I mean- I don’t!...No, I-” Richie couldn’t decide on what to say.

“Just make up your bloody mind, you git.” Eddie sighed, trying to wrestle out of Richie’s grip. Richie faltered slightly, not trusting himself to speak another word, lest he beg Eddie to kiss him and do all sorts of naughty things to him. Eddie seemed to take the hint, that _want_ in Richie’s eyes gave away more than words could. He brought a hand up underneath Richie’s chin, tilting it up slightly before capturing the man in a rather passionate kiss. The beating in Richie’s ears increased tenfold, his hands scrabbling to find purchase _somewhere_ on Eddie’s body as he felt he was going to faint. He seemed satisfied on Eddie’s shoulder, choosing to rest them there as he tried to ignore how terrible and inexperienced he was at kissing. Eddie hadn’t been complaining but Richie was sure he was making a mess of this.

Eddie broke away, letting Richie inhale deeply. 

“You taste like...shit alcohol.” Richie said before he could stop himself. Eddie shrugged, he supposed that was fair.

“You taste like shit.” Eddie laughed. Richie looked at him, seemingly offended. 

“What?!” He exclaimed before Eddie kissed him again, quickly on the cheek. 

“I’m only joking.”

“I better bloody hope so because I want you to do that again. And again. And again. And to never stop doing it to me!”

“Ooer”

“Oh not like _that_ , Eddie...although does that mean we can now?” Richie smiled, a little sheepishly. Eddie grinned, that topic really never was far from Richie’s mind, was it?

“Plenty of time for all that later…” Eddie said before leaning in again for another kiss. Richie was surprised at how it seemed easier this time (and even better). Maybe he’d get the hang of this whole kissing business sooner than he thought. He’d be getting a lot of practice from the looks of it, Eddie didn’t seem to plan on _ending_ their kissing session anytime soon. And Richie didn’t mind that one bit.

**

What they lacked in experience, they certainly made up for in passion. Maybe it was the lack of contact over the years, the complete denial of any touch between them (unless it was a fight). Richie had managed to be pressed up against one of their walls, a very happy (and likely drunk) Eddie attached to his lips. Although Eddie finally drew away for what must have been the 6th time, letting Richie catch his breath yet again. 

“Wanted to do that for a long time…” Eddie mumbled, almost as if that sentence had meant to have stayed in his head. 

“Really?” It was an unusually soft moment for them both but it was a day of firsts for them.

“Yup.”

“Well...why didn’t you say anything earlier? You know I’m bloody desperate and-”

“Cause I had to wait for _you_ to stop being such stupid bastard and figure it out yourself - that this is what you wanted.” Richie seemed puzzled. 

“How did _you_ know this was what _I_ wanted?” Eddie almost laughed at that.

“Cause you’re you, Rich! It’s not bloody hard to figure out.” Richie couldn’t argue with him there.

“Well, I’m mighty glad we _did_ finally get to figuring it out.” Richie had never said a truer sentence. Eddie grinned again, perhaps uncharacteristically jolly about this whole thing. Richie hadn’t seen him in such a good mood since they’d gotten that huge misdelivery of malibu. He hadn’t seen Eddie for weeks after that (several long tortuous weeks!)

“Agreed” Eddie peppered a few more kisses along Richie’s jaw as he murmured that. God, he was an affectionate bastard when you let him be (yet again, might have been the yearning thing...or alcohol...or that it was that fuzzy, happy time of the year...Nah, probably the first two). Still, Richie would keep that in mind for the future. He almost felt a bit drunk himself from the slightly overwhelming amount of giddy happiness he was feeling. He certainly didn’t want to end what was happening and what he was feeling but he feared what would happen if he let Eddie’s kisses trail _any_ further down. As Eddie had stated before, there would be time to think about all that later.

“D-Do we need to bother with any sort of Christmas party at all?” Richie very lightly pushed Eddie off him, looking the man in the eyes. Eddie thought for a few seconds.

“No, unlikely anyone was going to come anyway...did anyone actually ever end up confirming?”

“Oh, Eddie. No one confirms invitations anymor-”

“So, no?”

“No.”

“‘S okay, no people, no problem.” Eddie pulled away properly, letting Richie smooth down any of his clothes that may have gotten disturbed. He grabbed a drink, sat down on the couch, obviously expecting Richie to join him. And he did. 

They no longer had to sit side by side, they were _finally_ allowed to cuddle up. Although nothing had been stopping them beforehand, expect maybe their own incompetence and inability to see what was plainly obvious. _That they were madly, horribly, head over heels, sickeningly, in love with each other._ Neither one of them would have stuck around otherwise, even when they were viciously and loudly declaring their hatred for each other - not once did they ever threaten or even _think_ of leaving one another. It was a miracle it had taken almost twenty five years for them to realise. 

They were idiots.

Granted, happy idiots. Happy once they realised how really rather lovely it was to be curled up together, arms protectively wrapped around one of them - almost instinctively. How soothing it actually was to listen to each other's breathing as they watched tv. How comforting it was to know that they’d _finally_ figured it out. No more pretending and running away from what was, just acceptance. 

Still idiots but at least they were perfect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that wasn't horribly and overly sappy :P
> 
> Jk, jk, hope you enjoyed reading just straight fluff of these bastards. They deserve _some_ nice things, surely?
> 
> Happy Holidays to you all!


End file.
